The present invention relates to methods and computer program products for the retrieval of data stored in a database or as computer files. Specific embodiments relate to providing an alternate path for processing some data access requests from software applications.
Database management systems (DBMSs) are well known, e.g., IBM DB2. The more sophisticated systems provide a wide range of database management services, including traditional DBMS functions, application development environments, and business intelligence solutions.